My Punishment
by Kaze Ka-Zumi
Summary: Hanya gara-gara rambutnya di potong seorang gadis di hukum oleh keluarganya. Lalu hukuman apa yang dia terima/ Read and Review please/DLDR


"Sialan kalian," Seru seorang gadis dengan rambut soft pink disela-sela tangisnya. Ia terduduk di pojok toilet khusus perempuan di sekolahnya. Mukanya tampak memerah marah, air mata asin mengalir terus menerus dari pelupuk mata emerald indah yang di milikinya. Helaian rambut yang serupa dengan warna rambutnya terlihat berhamburan di toilet itu. Keadaannya saat ini sangatlah kacau, lebih kacau dari biasanya. Sebenarnya, Ia tidak bermaksud untuk membesar-besarkannya, malah tidak berniat untuk itu. Tapi karena alasan tertentu ia menjadikan ini beban berat untuk hidupnya yang sudah menginjak 16 tahun.

Menjaga mahkota yang sudah beberapa tahun ia rawat, itulah beban berat hidupnya. Dan sekarang mahkota itu hilang begitu saja dengan hitungan detik. Ia seorang Haruno, Haruno Sakura tetapnya. Keluarganya mempunyai sebuah tradisi yang sangatlah unik. Para gadis yang dilahirkan di keluarga itu harus mempertahankan mahkota mereka yaitu rambut mereka yang harus dijaga dan tak boleh sekalipun terpotong sebelum umur rambut itu genap 3 tahun. Yang melanggarnya akan mendapatkan hukuman dari salah satu anggota keluarga yang tertua.

Mungkin orang yang mendengarnya akan tertawa terbahak-bahak karena alasan yang tak logis itu. Terbukti Ino, sahabatnya. Tertawa sampai menangis saat ia ceritakan tentang tradisi itu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Disclaimer ©Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto sampai waktu yang tidak di tentukan.**

**Warning: AU, Miss Typo, OOC, dan teman-temannya. Chapter ini adalah flashback.**

**Rate: K+-T**

**Genre: Friendship/Drama/Romance**

.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 1: First Problem<span>_

* * *

><p><em>Sakura POV<em>

Aku terduduk di bangku ku yang berada di sebelah jendela kelasku. Termenung memandang langit biru ditemani kapas putih berjalan beriringan di luar jendela. Udara terasa panas hari ini, terlihat dari jalan yang membentuk kubangan air semu karena pantulan cahaya yang menyengat.

"KURENAI-_SENSEI_ DATANG," teriak seorang teman kelasku. Ia berlari menuju kursinya yang berada urutan paling belakang. Di ikuti beberapa siswa yang berlari tergesa-gesa. Tak lama, datanglah guru berambut coklat gelap panjang dengan senyum manis terpatri dibibirnya.

"_Konnichiwa minna_," serunya menyapa siswa yang ada di kelasku.

"_Konnichiwa_ Kurenai-_sensei_." Mata indahnya menelusuri seluruh sudut kelas. Pandangannya yang tadinya lembut berubah tajam saat menatapku, aku terlonjak terkejut yang menimbulkan sedikit suara decitan kecil kursi yang bergeser. Dalam hati aku merasa hal buruk akan terjadi.

"Dimana Uchiha Sasuke?" Guru berambut ikal itu berbicara dengan nada tinggi, membuat seisi kelas terdiam membisu. Entah apa yang mereka rasakan sekarang. Entah takut, terkejut atau malah biasa-biasa saja? Aku tak tahu. Menunduk dengan perasaan lega, hanya itu yang aku lakukan sekarang. Hal inilah yang paling aku takutkan saat Kurenai-sensei mengajar. Satu salah semua kena imbasnya. Kiasan paling tepat untuk kelasku saat ini.

"Haruno!" Siapa yang barusan dia panggil? Aku tidak salah dengarkan? Seperti ada petir menyabar, jantungku berdetak kencang dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Rasa cemas dan tegang menyelimutiku.

"I… iya _sensei,_" aku menjawab sekenanya. Memangnya mau jawab apalagi disaat seorang yang lebih tua dari kita sedang penuh amarah yang tak tertahankan menanyai kita yang bingung dengan rasa takut yang tinggi.

"Bisa kau carikan Uchiha-_san_?" pintanya disertai _deathglare _yang dilemparnya padaku, dan sukses membuat setengah nyawaku hilang. Aku bangkit dari kursi kayu yang sudah dua jam lalu aku tempati. Berjalan kearahnya yang berdiri di depan papan tulis kosong tanpa goresan.

"B… Baik _sensei_." Aku membungkuk 90 derajat untuk mohon diri. Setelah itu aku berlari kecil keluar kelas mencari Uchiha sok _cool_ itu. "Lebih baik aku cari di atap sekolah dulu," kataku. Ku arahkan langkahku menuju lantai 5, lantai paling atas di Sekolah. "Heh! Dasar Uchiha, kapan dia mau berubah. Selalu saja merepotkan," omelku sebal. Aku tegaskan, aku adalah ketua kelas di kelasku dan semua tanggung jawab soal kelas di serahkan kepadaku yang hanya mempunyai badan kecil dengan otak sedang. Sedangkan pengurus lain hanya duduk bosan membiarkanku mengurus pekerjaan mereka. Menyebalkan.

Terlepas dari pikiran itu, aku telah sampai di depan pintu atap yang dilapisi kayu tanpa ukiran dengan aksen _dark brown_ yang menambah kesan tua pada kayu itu. Tanganku bergerak memegang knop pintu.

**Ceklek**

Sekelebat cahaya masuk kedalam lorong tangga setelah aku membuka pintu kayu itu. Terlihat jelas langit biru cerah seperti yang aku lihat di jendela bahkan lebih indah. "Uchiha," seruku seraya melihat sekeliling, mencari sosok dengan rambut mencuat ke belakang dengan wajah datar yang khas. Aku memang tidak dekat dengannya, hanya sering bertengkar saat dia membantah perintahku, yang membuatku kesal setengah mati. Tapi aku heran, dia sangat populer di sekolah, terlebih kaum hawa. Aku akui dia tampan dan -ehem- _perfect. _Walau begitu aku tidak tertarik dengan keadaan luar tubuhnya ataupun dalam tubuhnya.

Aku terus berjalan mengelilingi atap sekolah dengan gontai tentunya. Mencoba mengamati dengan cermat setiap sudut tempat sepi itu.

**Srrreeettt**

Aku berhenti berjalan. "Apa aku tak salah lihat?" ungkapku kaget. "Sebaiknya aku cek kembali, siapa tahu mataku ini salah lihat atau sudah minus." Kuputar badanku lalu bersembunyi di balik dinding penghalang yang aku pun tak tahu fungsinya apa. Mengintip dengan sebelah mata. Dan beberapa detik kemudian mata _emerald-_ku terbelalak lebar. Cepat-cepat aku menyembunyikan kembali wajahku. Mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang berusaha menjauh dari tempat 'aneh' itu.

**BRUKKK**

"_Ittai_," rintihku pelan. Tak sengaja tadi aku melangkah mundur tanpa melihat ke belakang membiarkan beberapa tumpuk kardus kosong menimpa kepala merah jambuku. Buru-buru aku berdiri, menahan sakit tak tertahan di bagian tulang ekor.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Suara _baritone_ mengagetkanku. Aku memandang ke arah sumber suara, terpampang jelas di depanku dua orang yang aku kenal. Sang empunya rambut pantat ayam dan anak berkacamata berambut merah sebahu bernama Karin. Tengah bergandengan tangan yang menurut pandanganku sangatlah erat. Membuatku melebarkan kembali mataku.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya begitu padamu UCHIHA," tanyaku. Menyembunyikan keterkejutanku dan keteganganku. Aku menatap mata onyx tajam miliknya, memancarkan aura menakutkan yang dibalasnya menggunakan tatapan yang sama.

"Hanya sedang bersenang-senang." Dia menyeringai tipis tapi cukup bisa membuatku merinding saat itu juga. Aku membersihkan rok rempelku yang kotor terkena debu lalu berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan.

"Oh begitu, bersenang-senang?" Aku menyerngitkan dahi. Berpura-pura tidak mengerti maksud dari kata itu. "Yang kau maksud-" Aku memotong kata-kataku bersamaan dengan langkahku yang terhenti tepat di depan muka sang Uchiha bungsu itu. "INI!"

**DUAKKK**

Tangan yang aku arahkan ke perutnya sukses membuat badannya terjungkal kebelakang. Padahal pukulanku itu tak seberapa dibandingkan pukulan yang aku berikan kepada Naruto, sahabat sekaligus teman sebangku Sasuke. Sama seperti Sasuke, Naruto adalah anak yang sama menyebalkannya dengan bocah Uchiha ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Haruno!" seru Karin yang sedari tadi ketakutan disertai air mata yang tak berpengaruh apa-apa terhadapku. Dia menghampiri Sasuke lalu memeluknya bak pangeran yang sekarat dan dia sebagai putri nun cantik jelita. "Saskey-_kun_ kau tidak apa-apa," bisiknya manja ditelinga Sasuke. Sasuke menggeliat, memegang perutnya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Lalu berusaha untuk duduk dibantu gadis berambut merah tadi.

"Bagaimana Uchiha masih ingin bersenang-senang." Nada bicaraku yang terkesan meremehkan menjadikan mata merah milik Karin menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Haruno, kau… Berani-beraninya kau menyakiti Saskey-_kun_." Gadis berambut merah itu berlari dengan kepalan tangan yang menyertainya. Sepertinya dia ingin menyerangku. Diayunkannya tangan kanan ke arah wajahku.

**DUAKKK**

"Eh-"

"Saskey-_kun_," rengek Karin, air matanya mengucur deras membasahi rok rempelnya. 'Apa yang terjadi? kenapa...'Aku terduduk di lantai, terlalu terkejut terhadap apa yang aku lihat barusan. "Kenapa? Kenapa dia… menolongku," gumamku kecil.

"Haruno, ini semua salahmu." Karin menggoyang- goyangkan bahuku yang telah lemas. Aku sudah tidak peduli apapun yang akan Karin lakukan padaku. Aku sudah pasrah, mengakui bahwa ini semua memang salahku.

"Maafkan aku Karin." Hanya sepenggal kalimat itulah yang keluar tanpa sadar dari mulutku. Mungkin saja kalau aku tak mengganggu mereka dan membuat marah mereka hal ini pasti tidak akan terjadi. Tapi semua sudah terjadi aku tak bisa mengulanginya lagi walau hanya se-detik.

Karin mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke saku rok rempel miliknya. Merogoh sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya.

Ponsel, benda itulah yang dia ambil. Dia menekan angka-angka berulang kali, dan sepertinya dia sedang menulis pesan.

* * *

><p>-TBC-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kata-kata dari author ^^:<strong>

**Cerita kedua dari author baka, Kazu.**

**Semoga bisa menghibur *ceilah***

**Oh iya chap ini itu cuma flashback, jadi belum sampe ke waktu sebenarnya. Maaf kalo bingungin para readers.**

**Sekali lagi, jika ada kesalahan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, masih tahap belajar sih. *Ojigi***

**Kayaknya udah kali ya kata-kata dari author baka ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca. ^^**

**Ripiu plis. Kazu juga butuh concrit, flame pun tak apa. **

*****REVIEW PLEASE *****


End file.
